utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Leelee
leelee (リーリー) was an American YouTube singer who would sing in both English and Japanese. They would refer to themselves using "singular they/them" pronouns.Leelee's tumblr. about page. Leelee remains active in various YouTube choruses, and often collaborates with other YouTube singers. It was not until May 2012 that they started singing English covers, their first being "Sainou Sampler" with lyrics by Lucy. Their most popular solo song has been their second English cover, Leelee's rendition of "Irony" using their English translyrics, which rose to fame in the YouTube singer community. The cover has over 26K views as of 2015. They claim to have written translyrics previously, but never uploaded them. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Two Breaths Walking) feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.04.20) # "Kimiboshi" (Chorus) (2013.04.30) # "Reon" feat. C4rn1v4l Chorus (2013.05.10) # "Poker Face" (Chorus) (2013.05.10) # "Puzzle" (2013.05.13) # "If" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2013.05.13) # "WAVE" feat. Vocappend (2013.05.15) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made." feat. leelee and Nanodo (2013.05.25) # "Dive Drop" (2013.06.10) # "Bad∞End∞Night" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.12) # "Splatter Party" feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.06.16) # "Lie" (2013.06.21) # "Leia" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.26) # "Hello/How Are You" (2013.07.24) # "Hokorobi" feat. Leelee and Seka (2013.07.30) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Harmonic Dream Chorus (2013.07.31) # "Double Lariat" (Chorus) (2013.08.01) # "No Logic" feat. Leelee and JenniDi (2013.08.11) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (14 singers collab) (2013.08.15) # "Zeijaku-kei Shounen Shoujo" feat. GALAK✮SY (2013.08.16) # "kiss" -English ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Lynne" -Acoustic ver.- feat. JenniDi and leelee (2013.08.28) # "Suit and Tie" (Justin Timberlake song) -Short ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Neru Medley" (11 singers collab) (2013.09.18) # "Connect" -Music box ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Carry On" (2013.10.09) # "against the world" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2013.10.13) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin, Voca☆staᴙ Chorus and Chiyo (2013.10.24) # "Conturbatio (Sayaka's Theme)" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica song) -English ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Leelee, Yakumo, Shiina, Bakuhatsu and Panda (2013.10.31) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. Leelee and Saru (2013.11.30) # "Yume Maboroshi" feat. pantsukami (2013.12.19) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Leelee and Nanodo (2013.12.22) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.24) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (12 singers collab) (2013.12.25) # "GROWL" (7 singers collab) (2013.12.27) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.01) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Lyre" (A Certain Country's Lyre) (11 singers collab) (2014.01.02) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- feat. Vocappend (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Fourty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Angelfish" (4 singers collab) (2014.01.17) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (10 singers collab) (2014.01.19) # "Yami no Kodomotachi" (Chained Children of Darkness) -Medley- feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.02.07) # "Heaven" feat. Dream☆Scape Chorus (2014.02.25) # "Bolero" feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.03.22) # "Don't Go" (EXO song) (2014.04.12) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) (2014.05.01) # "Calc." -English Piano ver.- (2014.05.05) # "Moonlight" (EXO song) -English Piano ver.- (2014.05.20) # "Shutter Chance" (2014.05.26) # "Dolls" feat. Leelee, Milk, KaRin, Nagi, Emi, and Caro (2014.06.12) # "Ame no Niwa" (Garden of Rain) (2014.06.19) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave it to Yotsuya-san) feat. HOMOSlice (2014.07.12) # "Moonlight" (EXO song) -English Piano ver.- (2014.07.14) # "Kimi ga Umareta hi" feat. Leelee, april, Aki, karo, Megami, Mio, Neko, Nike, Rini, and Seka (2014.08.11) # "Come Back Home" (2NE1) -Unplugged ver.- (2014.08.23) # "SILENCE" feat. JSAKA, karo, Kenta, Pengu, Leelee, kuma☆, JinJin, Chishio, hanami, and Tuna (2014.09.19) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.09.28) # "Give Your Love" (SPICA.S) -English ver.- (2014.10.03) # "Shinzou Democracy" -English ver.- (2014.10.10) # "Confessio" (Sakura Kyoko's Theme) -English ver. - (2014.11.01) # "Blessing" (Singers ver.♪) feat. bunny, chinx, Fyre, haruka, Kuai, Leelee, Rurumi, kuma☆, naku, robin, Ryuuen, Sakuya, Takara and YU♪ (2014.12.24) # "Leave" (Original song by akagami) - (2015.03.11) # "Dareka, Umi wo" (Zankyou no Terror ED) -Piano ver.- (2015.06.19) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) -English ver.- (2015.07.25) # "Irony" -English Piano ver.- (2015.08.19) # "Ice" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica theme) -English ver.- (2015.10.12) }} Unknown Time Uploaded Discography Gallery Trivia * They were previously in a relationship with fellow YouTube singer Hera.Their answer on ask.fm regarding Hera * Though they're inactive as a solo singer, they take part in choruses once in a while. External Links * Personal Twitter (deleted) * Tumblr * Instagram * Ask.fm (deactivated) Category:YT Androgyne Singers